


Herdeiros de Hyrule

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: The Legend of Zelda [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Após enfrentar mais uma guerra contra Ganon, Link e Zelda veem sua família crescer.Essa oneshot se passa em parte entre os capítulos 29 e 30 da minha longfic "The Legend of The Sky's Princess" e em parte após o capítulo 30.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: The Legend of Zelda [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848250





	Herdeiros de Hyrule

**Author's Note:**

> The Legend of Zelda não me pertence. Pertence à Nintendo.
> 
> *Essa mesma história foi posta por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

A rainha de Hyrule estava sentada entre as flores do jardim do castelo, divertindo-se ao observar as borboletas coloridas que voavam por ali. Link as ganhara de Agatha, quando visitara o Castelo de Agatha durante a última batalha contra Ganon. Fora a luta mais difícil para eles até aquele momento e a mais estranha. Não só haviam recebido a visita de Midna, como de um casal de jovens dos céus, e ainda conseguiram trazer Navi de volta, após tantos anos desaparecida.

Nenhum guarda estava por perto, apenas Link, Navi e Impa, que sabendo como Zelda detestava se sentir cercada de seguranças, os mandou para outros setores do castelo. Link e Impa não estavam no ponto de vista dela, mas sabia que continuavam ali perto. Ela sorriu ao olhar para sua barriga e a acariciou, estava bem maior agora que entrara em seu quinto mês. Precisara da ajuda de Link para sentar-se no chão e sabia que precisaria dele de novo para se levantar.

Midna, Link* e Zelda* tinham partido há um mês e meio, era uma pena não terem ficado para acompanhar momentos doces como aquele. A rainha os sentia como se fossem sua família, junto com Link, Impa e Navi. Nunca os esqueceria e sempre contaria a seu filho sobre eles. Zelda estava perdida em pensamentos quando sentiu algo estranho sob suas mãos e arregalou os olhos, concentrando-se inteiramente ali.

– Link!! Impa!! Navi!!

– Zelda!! – Os três vieram correndo como loucos quando ouviram os gritos dela.

– O que aconteceu?! – Navi voou depressa para perto dela.

– Zelda, que cara é essa?! – Link lhe perguntou em grande preocupação.

– Há algo errado com o bebê?! Diga o que esta sentindo.

Ela riu, e puxou as mãos dos dois para colocar onde estavam as suas antes. Eles ficaram um segundo em expectativa e também arregalaram os olhos quando sentiram. Link abriu um grande sorriso, bem como a sheikah.

– Ele... Está se mexendo – seu marido disse como o sorriso mais bobo que ela já vira em seu rosto.

– Finalmente começou a chutar – Impa falou feliz.

– Eu quero sentir também – Navi aproximou-se e soltou uma risada quando todo o seu minúsculo corpo foi erguido pelo movimento do bebê.

Link abraçou a esposa com toda ternura e cuidado, sentindo-a fechar os braços sobre ele também, e beijou seu rosto.

– Impa, há algo que me preocupa.

– O que seria?

Ela encarou a babá ao soltar-se de Link.

– Apesar de ser a primeira vez que chuta, ele está se mexendo demais. Isso deveria acontecer?

Impa a tocou de novo e ficou em silêncio por um tempo até sentir a movimentação outra vez. Ela fechou os olhos e uma luz dourada saiu de suas mãos. Zelda sentiu aquele calor reconfortante que vinha sempre que ela fazia isso.

– Zelda... – a guardiã sorria – É melhor vocês pensarem em mais de um nome.

Zelda sorriu quando entendeu onde ela queria chegar e dessa vez foi ela a puxar o marido para um forte abraço.

******

O choro da menina ecoou pelo quarto e Link correu para seu berço e a tirou de lá, antes que ela acordasse Zelda e Sky-ey.

– Calma... Papai está com você – balançava levemente a bebê, a deitando em seu peito, tentando acalmá-la.

Começava a se preocupar quando Impa entrou no quarto.

– Deixe-me ajudar – ela disse quando tirou Hylia dos braços dele.

Após aprender como trocar fraudas, Link estava olhando para a criança ainda acorda, deitada em seu berço novamente, olhando para ele.

– Deixe mamãe dormir, ela está muito cansada. Você parece que vai ser muito levada, não é?

Os olhinhos azuis o observavam sem sequer piscar. Ao fim das palavras de seu pai, a bebê riu para ele, tornando impossível evitar que Link risse como um bobo, nunca estivera tão feliz.

– Eles reconhecem as vozes daqueles que estavam sempre por perto depois que nascem – Impa lhe disse, aproximando-se para observar os gêmeos também.

– Vai ser tão divertido brincar com eles quando estiverem engatinhando.

– Lembre-se que vão querer pegar você como um brinquedo, Navi – a guardiã alertou.

– Não vou deixar! Sou mais rápida.

Os dois riram e Link olhou para o menino adormecido.

– Não acha estranho Sky-ey dormir mais do que ela?

– Não. Gêmeos não são iguais em tudo, é completamente normal. E o parto não é cansativo só para a mãe, para os bebês também. Ele foi o segundo, deve estar mais cansado ainda. E quando acordarem, deixem os dois juntos no mesmo berço por um tempinho, isso é importante para gêmeos.

A sheikah olhou para a cama do casal, onde Zelda dormia pesadamente, e agradeceu mentalmente às deusas por ela estar bem. Tinha apenas algumas horas desde que ela dera à luz. Desde que soubera da gravidez da princesa, apesar de estar muito feliz, temia ao se lembrar da morte de sua mãe. Após algumas tentativas, ela fez Hylia dormir de novo e se dirigiu a Link.

– Tente descansar também. Já ficou bastante tempo acordado. Eu virei se um deles chorar, vou ficar por perto.

– Mas você também precisa dormir, Impa.

– Não se preocupe. Eu fiz isso enquanto você estava acordado, agora descansem – ela falou, deixando o quarto.

– Link, vou me recolher. Se eles chorarem, eu acordo você.

– Tenho certeza que você vai conseguir. Como ignorar seus alertas? Por enquanto, vá descansar também. Obrigado por ajudar, Navi.

– Finalmente reconhece o valor dos meus alertas! – Ela disse orgulhosa e voou para sua casinha.

Link a olhou abafando uma risada e fitou a filha, que dormia de novo, e o filho, também dormindo no berço ao lado do dela. Voltou para a cama, enfiando-se debaixo dos lençóis novamente e beijou com cuidado o rosto de sua esposa. Sua expressão parecia tão tranquila, feliz e satisfeita.

– Estou orgulhoso de você, eu disse que poderia fazer isso – sorriu – Obrigado, Zelda. Eu te amo. Descanse bem, meu amor.

Beijou-a nos lábios e passou o braço por sua cintura com cautela, sabendo que ela ainda não estava completamente bem, e afagou seus cabelos até cair no sono, com um sorriso calmo e satisfeito.


End file.
